Weak
by Trouble321
Summary: SG-1 is captured, Sam's tortured, the guys don't notice?


Author's Note: I'm still new at this whole fanfiction thing. I would really appreciate some feedback, you know, tell me if I'm not doin' too bad or if I'm screwin' it up royally. Thanks  
  
Shern was walking past the great ring on his way back to his village when it began to light up. Stopping to think he realized there was no one due to arrive for many days. He heard the familiar whoosh as he dove into the nearby bushes. Careful not to make any sound he peeked out to see who had come through. Four figures were standing on the steps as the shimmering blue disappeared behind them allowing Shern to get his first good look at the travellers. Two men were followed down the steps by..a woman and a Jaffa! Shern quietly retreated through the forest before running to his village to inform the others  
  
"Carter!" Jack's voice bordered on concerned as he looked up at the pink sky. "We didn't fry another sun, did we?"  
  
"Did you listen at all during the briefing Jack?" Daniel sighed.  
  
"Sir, the particles in their atmosphere are what cause the red tint."  
  
"It's pink." Jack glanced at Sam catching her rolling her eyes-he must have been day dreaming longer then usual during the briefing.  
  
"It's early, Sir."  
  
"Indeed, O'Neill, as the sun rises and the surface."  
  
"Ah! All right!" Jack raised his hands in defeat. "Carter, which way to the village?"  
  
"North, Sir, just follow the path." Sam pointed to the well-worn path a few feet from the Gate.  
  
"Great. Carter you take point, Teal'c you watch our six. Let's move out."  
  
They walked in silence; this was the team's fourth mission in a week. After their scheduled "rock gazing mission," as Jack loved to call it, they had to rescue SG-6 from the relatively peaceful natives of PX-732 after Sergeant Teller insulted the Chief's wife. Things were quickly cleared up and the Chief's wife was so impressed with SG-1, mostly because of Sam's obvious equality with her male counterparts, that she refused to negotiate with anyone else. Then, much to Janet's disapproval there were on their way to PX-759 to make first contact, and hopefully enter into trade-the planet appeared to have a high concentration of Naquada.  
  
Sam squinted against the now bright light at two people approaching them on the path. Stopping she spoke into her radio. "Sir, we have company."  
  
"Friendly?"  
  
"Unknown." Sam pulled out her mini telescope and took another look. They were dressed in long plain robes and appeared to be chatting happily. "Sir, they don't appear to have any weapons."  
  
Jacked moved up next to Sam, holding his hand out for the scope. "We approach with caution. Can never be sure how the local's are going to react to us."  
  
Sam and Teal'c exchanged glances. If these people reacted badly to their presence it would most likely be because of one of them. They continued walking, Jack and Daniel, followed by Sam and Teal'c a few paces behind. Sam and Jack gripped their P-90's as the two groups stopped.  
  
"Greetings friends!" The taller man said.  
  
"Easy, Daniel." Jack warned, practically able to feel his friend's excitement grow.  
  
"Greetings." Daniel replied ignoring Jack. "We are peaceful explorers. We've come in hopes of entering into trade."  
  
"Yes, yes! Come. We shall take you to see Brinn!" The young man smiled and gestured toward the village.  
  
"Lead the way." Jack replied, half relieved they didn't have to stride into the village unannounced. At least with an escort people wouldn't freak out. Sam jogged a bit to catch up with Jack, she easily fell into step then stopped.  
  
"Daniel!" She called out, her voice not as strong as normal. "Could you come here for a second?"  
  
Jack looked questioningly at his 2IC as her hand tensed around her P-90, seemingly close to panicking. She was hiding it well but after working along side her for so long he'd learned to read her. When Daniel was again by her side her weapon flew up, trained on the tall man-Jack and Teal'c following her lead.  
  
"Major?"  
  
"He's a Goa'uld Sir."  
  
Before her teammates could process what she'd just said, the eyes of the man who'd greeted them so warmly lit up. He raised his hand allowing the sleeve of the robe to fall back revealing a ribbon device. As Sam opened fire the young man flew at her, slamming her to the ground and effectively knocking her out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Pain. Her head was throbbing. Why?* Sam tried to move, causing pain to shoot through her chest and a small moan to escape her lips. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder stilling her movements, and someone calling her name. *She knew that voice. Who?* She struggled to think, to remember. *Jack, it was Jack calling her name. Jack! Oh god! The Goa'uld!* Sam bolted upright as she remembered her attacker, quickly regretting it as pain shot through her head and chest. Strong arms caught her and gently laid her back down.  
  
"Easy, Sam." Jack smoothed the hair from her face as she lay gasping for breath and clutching her ribs.  
  
As her breathing calmed she opened her eyes. They were in a room with no windows and metal walls. Jack and Daniel were kneeling next to her while Teal'c stood keeping silent watch. She started to speak but her throat was too dry.  
  
"Shh. You've been out for a while. That kid dropped you on a rock. You've got a nasty cut on your head. We had a hell of a time getting it to stop bleeding. And we're fairly sure you've cracked a rib or two."  
  
Sam nodded her understanding, "Water?"  
  
"No, they took everything." Daniel said sadly.  
  
Sam's eyes widened as she sat up, ignoring the pain and her friend's protests. They were prisoners! She felt panic rise in her chest. She stood and moved over to the door desperately trying to open it.  
  
"Carter, we've tried that. You've been out for hours." Jack tried unsuccessfully to stop her. "Damn it Major!"  
  
Daniel looked worried. Sam was pacing then attacking the door, then she paced some more, totally ignoring Jack. He had never seen her like this, it was extremely uncharacteristic.  
  
"For crying out loud!" Jack grabbed her by the shoulder. Turning quickly she shoved him half way across the room shouting in Goa'uld before crumpling to the floor.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c were by her side in seconds.  
  
"Her heart beat's strong." Daniel muttered as Teal'c picked her up and returned her to the cot.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Jack asked angrily brushing the dust from his clothes. "What'd she say?"  
  
"We must leave." Teal'c said.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"No Jack, that's what she said." Daniel clarified. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say Jolinar's been here before."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"O'Neill. If this Goa'uld causes such fear in Jolinar."  
  
"Yeah, I know Teal'c, I know."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sam opened her eyes, blinking at the brightness of the room. Looking around she realized she was alone, propped against a wall, and shirtless. *At least they left the bra.* She thought dryly. Her arms were chained to the wall, luckily there was a generous amount of chain allowing her a great deal of movement. Standing slowly didn't do anything for the dizziness or nausea but it kept the pain in her chest down. She was looking around the empty room for something to pick the locks when the door opened.  
  
"Ah, I'm glad to see you are awake." The Goa'uld smiled. He moved next to Sam and traced her jaw line. "You are a sad creature. Why do you travel with such fine warriors?"  
  
*Okay, this is new.* Sam thought.  
  
"You do not speak! Intolerable woman!"  
  
"I won't tell you anything!" Sam said defiantly.  
  
"You are weak." The Goa'uld smiled slightly as he saw the anger in her eyes. "You shall be easy to break."  
  
"Whatever." Sam muttered.  
  
"You do not believe me? You were beaten by a mere boy!"  
  
"What?" Sam was confused. She had expected to be tortured for information, not taunted about being knocked out.  
  
"You do not belong with the others. You only cause them pain." He paused to judge her reaction before continuing. "They fought many of my Jaffa trying to protect you. You are weak, you do not even defend yourself."  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself," Sam blurted out, this guy was really pissing her off and now he had her worried about her friends.  
  
"Of course you are. That is why you allowed a Goa'uld to take."  
  
"She was a Tok'ra, and I didn't allow."  
  
"Weak! You could even prevent.what does your kind enjoy calling us? Parasites? You could not stop a mere parasite?" His smile grew at Sam's shocked expression. "How many of your friends did you allow to be hurt then?"  
  
He stopped speaking when the door opened, revealing the young man who had accompanied him on the path, pushing a cart.  
  
"Thank you, Tukin." The Goa'uld dismissed him and uncovered the cart revealing red hot metal rods. Turning to Sam, he pushed a button on his wrist band causing her chains to retract into the ceiling. She cried out as her arms were jerked above her head and her feet came off the floor. "See, you cry out before I have even touched you. Weak."  
  
He picked up one of the smaller rods and trailed the end lightly over her chest, avoiding the material of her bra. She glared at him as her flesh burned under the light pressure. He looked slightly amused as he dwelt a moment longer on her chest before replacing the rod on the cart.  
  
"I would like to know of your planet. Where are you from?"  
  
*Wow* Sam thought, *He doesn't know who we are. He must really be outta the loop.*  
  
"And why do you travel with a servant of Apophis? Is he your God?" When she made no move to answer him he picked up a slightly larger poker. "Answer me, woman!"  
  
When she didn't answer he placed the poker length wise across her stomach. Sam screamed as the poker burnt deep into her flesh.  
  
"The males who travel with you," he said as he removed the poker from her skin, "they never once screamed." He again pressed the poker against her stomach, crossing over the previous burn. The sound of sizzling flesh was quickly drowned out by Sam's scream. He repeated this three more times, making sure each burn overlapped the previous. He stopped when the poker lost its red glow and replaced it on the cart and waited a moment for Sam's breathing to calm.  
  
"You will answer my questions, woman!"  
  
Sam shook her head, not trusting her voice.  
  
"Pathetic. The males endured much more and walked back to their cell. Why do they put up with such a weakling? You must be a strain on them."  
  
Sam knew what he was trying to do, and she hated to admit it but it was starting to work. She knew she was just as capable as the guys but what if he was right?  
  
The Goa'uld laughed and picked up the final poker, it was long and thin, about the width of a pencil. In one quick motion he stabbed her in her left shoulder. He stepped back, leaving the poker, and watched as tears fell from her eyes. He then grabbed the poker and pulled down. "You will answer me!"  
  
Sam was gasping for air, she couldn't have told him now if she wanted to. He moved the poker again. It was too much; the pain, the smell, the sound. She wanted it to stop but she couldn't get the words out. As he moved the rod again she heard a scream then passed out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everything hurt. Sighing and letting out a ragged breath she opened her eyes. She was in the same room, her tormentor gone, her black tee and button up shirt folded neatly next to her. Using her right hand she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her body was numb. She knew that was a bad sign but she was grateful. When she realized the chains had been removed she grabbed her shirts and went through the tedious task of getting dressed. Her left arm refused to move under its own power leaving her to attempt buttoning her shirt one handed.  
  
The door opened causing Sam to jump to her feet, grimacing as pain rippled through her body. The Goa'uld moved into the room and stood in front of Sam, shaking his head.  
  
"Still? After all the time that has passed?" He reached out and finished buttoning Sam's shirt. "Weakling. Go with Tukin, he will return you to your friends."  
  
Sam eyed him cautiously as she moved to follow the young man. When they were in the hall he began to speak.  
  
"You know, I had to reheat the pokers twice for the others. When my Lord got bored with them three Jaffa were need to escort them back to the cell. The Jaffa prisoner almost escaped, as did the man with the silver crown."  
  
*They were tortured worse and.no, it's a trick. They're probably in just as bad shape as me.* Sam thought.  
  
Tukin smiled as he watched the woman struggle. She put her hands in her pockets and tried to relax her walk. If he had not witnessed her before he wouldn't be able to tell she was injured.  
  
When the cell door opened, Jack and Daniel quickly got up and rushed over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked, glancing over her shoulder as the door slid shut.  
  
"A little worse for wear, the ribs are defiantly broken now and if I didn't have a concussion before, well I've got one now. How 'bout you guys?" She said, nonchalantly.  
  
"They worked us over a bit, but we're in one piece." Jack said. "But Carter, you were gone for sixteen hours."  
  
Sam's eyes widened and she ran her right hand through her hair. "Wow, I didn't think I was out that long."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
The concern in Jack's voice was obvious. Sam looked at the guys, they were sporting several new bruises but other then that they showed no signs of their torture. Maybe the Goa'uld was right, she was weak and they felt they needed to protect her, to take care of her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm, I'm just going to grab some sleep." She moved over to the cot and laid down with her back to them so they couldn't see the pain her actions were causing her.  
  
"Jack, I'm worried about Sam." Daniel said once he was sure she was asleep.  
  
"She'll be alright."  
  
"What if they shot her or something!"  
  
"Do you see any blood? Holes or rips in her shirt? No. She doesn't even have any bruising!" Jack stopped himself and took a calming breath, Daniel was worried, he didn't need to be yelled at. "I'm sorry Daniel. I'm worried too, she hit her head hard the first time, and if they added to it...I won't be happy til Ol' Doc Fraiser has a look at her."  
  
"I have not seen any Jaffa. Those who guard us appear to be local villagers."  
  
"You thinking we can take 'em?"  
  
"Indeed. The only one we need to worry about is the Goa'uld, and he only appears to have a hand device."  
  
"When that kid opens the door I say we make a run for it."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Good." Jack stood. "You two get some rest. I'll take first watch, Danny you get second followed by Teal'c. We'll let Carter have the night off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*What is that sound?* Sam thought. She moaned and rolled over, wide awake as her injured shoulder made contact with the cot.  
  
"Morning, Carter. You had us worried for a bit there."  
  
"Sir?" Sam sat up, careful to hide her pain-she didn't want the guys to think even less of her than they already did.  
  
"You slept through one hell of a fight."  
  
She looked at Jack. There was a gash on his forehead which was bleeding freely. She started to reach for it but he gently grasped her hand, stopping her movement.  
  
"It's fine, really. Daniel's a bit worse for wear though. I want to get him back. You too, I couldn't wake you up."  
  
"I'm fine sir." Sam's voice was dry and scratchy.  
  
"Do I need to remind you about your encounter with the rock?"  
  
"No Sir." Sam stood and looked around. The door was open and the Goa'uld lay dead on the floor. Daniel was out like a light with Teal'c standing next to him, although his worried gaze was locked on her.  
  
"We need to move. That kid ran off screaming that we killed their God. I'm afraid the locals aren't going to be happy."  
  
Jack watched as Sam went into soldier mode. She straightened herself out and pushed away her pain. He wasn't sure how long she would last but he prayed she'd make it to the gate. There was no way he'd be able to carry her since that kid stabbed him in the leg.  
  
"Right. Teal'c, grab Daniel and let's go."  
  
Sam took point followed by Teal'c with Jack bringing up the rear. They passed through the halls quickly, so quickly that Teal'c almost ran into her when she stopped suddenly.  
  
"Look." Sam said as she disappeared into an open room, emerging again with two P-90's and a GDO. She tossed Jack one P-90 and gave Teal'c the GDO, then continued out of the building. Once they were outside they could see the Gate as well as a group of agitated villagers.  
  
"Run for it!" Jack shouted.  
  
Sam wasn't sure how she managed to run, their previous pace had been excruciating. Thank God they were almost at the Gate. She would be fine as long as they made it home. She stumbled, catching herself on the DHD, the symbols seeming to jumble before her eyes.  
  
"Damn it, Carter! Dial us home!" Jack shouted still running toward the Gate.  
  
*Right, dial the damn gate!* she yelled at herself as she slapped in Earth's coordinates. Teal'c stood by her side entering their IDC as Jack fell beside them.  
  
"Sir!" Sam knelt beside him, her own pain forgotten as she noticed the large amount of blood soaking his pant leg.  
  
"Not now, Carter!" Jack pointed at the locals who were practically on top of them.  
  
Sam stood and shot at the ground in front of them. It was extremely difficult to do one handed. She heard Jack shout for Teal'c to go through. Sam backed toward the gate, sending another round of bullets into the ground near the villagers.  
  
"Come on Major." Jack was in front of the Gate waiting. When Sam was on the platform he stepped through, stumbling out the other side.  
  
"Colonel, where's Major Carter?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"She was two steps behind me, she should be here already!"  
  
As Sam glanced behind her to make sure Jack went through one of the villagers ran up and grabbed her gun, pulling her halfway down the steps in the process.  
  
"Shit!" Sam saw the man pointing the gun at her. She took off toward the gate as he fired her weapon. Just as she stepped up to the Gate she felt something slam into her back sending her flying through .  
  
"I swear, she wasn't more than two steps." Jack was being wheeled away by a nurse when his words were cut short as Sam flew out of the worm hole and rolled down the ramp.  
  
Janet raced to her friend's side. Reaching out she searched for a pulse. "No pulse!" Janet frantically cut away Sam's shirt while a nurse brought up the portable defibrillator. "Oh my God." Janet whispered as she saw the damage below the shirt. She forced herself back into doctor mode as the nurse began attaching the EKG lines. "Damn it she's in v-fib, we need to defibrillate. Charge to 300." The nurse pressed some buttons then handed Janet the paddles. "Clear."  
  
Sam's body arched up off the ramp. Janet again checked for a pulse. "She's back. Teal'c! I need your help."  
  
Teal'c moved quickly to Janet's side only to stop dead in his tracks, paralysed by what he saw.  
  
"I need you to get her to the gurney. We can't wait for the tech's to come back." Janet looked back when he didn't move. She hadn't seen him so worried since Sam had been wounded while she was infected with that disease from the dark side of P3X797 "Teal'c please!" Janet almost begged.  
  
As gently as he could Teal'c lifted Sam off the ramp and down onto the gurney. As soon as he stepped away Janet and her nurse rushed off to the infirmary.  
  
"Teal'c?"  
  
"Yes, General Hammond."  
  
"What in God's name happened?"  
  
"We encountered two people whom we believed to be villagers. When Major Carter moved closer she sensed the man was a Goa'uld. His servant attacked her and knocked her down. She hit her head on a rock. We also believe she may have cracked several ribs. We were taken prisoner. The next afternoon Major Carter was removed from our cell and not returned for sixteen hours. Upon her return she indicated that both injures were more severe, however she walked in unassisted, but favouring her left arm. She assured us she was alright before retiring for the night. She slept through the night and through our fight with the Goa'uld."  
  
"That's when Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson were injured?  
  
"That is correct. Daniel Jackson was hit with the ribbon device and the servant stabbed O'Neill. After the fight O'Neill had difficulty awakening Major Carter, however once she was awake she hid her injuries well."  
  
"That's good enough for now. But you need to tell Dr. Fraiser what you just told me."  
  
Teal'c bowed his head then ran to the infirmary.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
General Hammond sat at his desk trying unsuccessfully to focus on the reports littering his desk. He couldn't free his mind of the sight of Sam's battered form. Images of the dark charred skin floated in front of him when ever he closed his eyes.  
  
"Come." He snapped when he heard the light tapping at his door. He was surprised to see a rather dishevelled Dr. Fraiser enter. He looked at his clock, only two hours had passed, she usually took longer when SG-1 came back this battered. "Oh God!"  
  
Janet looked confused as she watched the general slump in his chair. "Sir, no, she's fine!" Her words rushed out when she realized what he was thinking.  
  
The general looked sceptical. Janet plopped into a chair and put her head on her hands. "She's alive sir. That's what I mean. She's far from fine. I've never seen burns like those. It looks like they drove a hot stake through her shoulder which cauterised the wound, fortunately. And she was shot, but it was a strange angle, like she was already falling when she was hit. It took ten stitches." Janet was rambling.  
  
Hammond moved next to her. He knew the two women were close friends, he placed his hand on her shoulder and was surprised when she began to cry openly. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He knew how she felt, he'd practically watched Sam grow up. He knew she was a capable soldier but to see her so.broken, it tore him apart.  
  
Janet's tears stopped as she heard the alarm denoting an off world activation.  
  
"Come on, that'll be Jacob."  
  
Janet straightened, looking at the floor she said, "I'm sorry sir. I should have never."  
  
"Nonsense." General Hammond patted her knee. "You can't always be a rock. Sam's your friend. I'd be worried if you weren't upset by her condition."  
  
"George! What's going on, where's Sam!" Jacob was standing in the doorway.  
  
General Hammond and Janet stood and approached Jacob. Seeing the grief on their faces he stepped back, eyes wide.  
  
"Jacob."  
  
"No, George, don't tell me she's dead. She can't be dead!" Jacob's head lowered, when he lifted his head again, Selmac was in control. "Why have you called us here?"  
  
"Sam's been injured." General Hammond watched as some of the tension drained from his friend's face. "I'm not going to lie, it's bad. I was hoping you could use the healing device."  
  
"I must see the damage first. Please take me to her."  
  
The three made their way silently through the halls to the infirmary to find Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c waiting outside Sam's door.  
  
"We want to see her." Daniel said matter of factly.  
  
"You should be in bed, you too Colonel."  
  
"Sorry Doc, not this time. Teal'c said she was in bad shape."  
  
"Let them in. The more time that passes the less effective the healing device becomes."  
  
"Fine, but keep quiet and stay out of the way." Janet opened the door then stopped. "Give me a second first."  
  
Janet carefully removed Sam's bandages so Selmac could see the injures then covered her chest, Sam was far from modest but Janet doubted she wanted her teammates to see her naked, even under these circumstances. Moving back to the door she let the men in, allowing only Selmac to approach the bed.  
  
"Oh God. Sam what have they done?" Jacob looked down at his daughter. Janet tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the device.  
  
"I believe we can heal this damage." Selmac gave a half hearted smile to the others before going to work.  
  
Daniel had turned white when he first saw Sam. She was paler then usual, making the dark burns look much worse. Jack rubbed his hands over his face, not bothering trying to hide is worried expression. Teal'c just watched as Selmac worked and the burns slowly disappeared. The small hole in her shoulder closed but the burns around it remained as an exhausted Selmac was forced to stop.  
  
Janet directed him to a nearby chair then went back to check on Sam. The burns across her stomach were gone and her ribs appeared to once again be intact. And even though there was still a burn on her shoulder it was very mild. She gently probed the area around the wound only to have Sam grab her wrist in a lighting fast move, making Janet jump.  
  
"Sam honey, you're safe." Janet said in a soothing voice, Sam's grip tightened causing Janet to wince. "Sam, you're back at the SGC. No one's going to hurt you."  
  
Daniel moved next to Janet and placed his hand on Sam's head. "Sam, you need to let go. You're hurting Dr. Fraiser."  
  
Sam moaned and tried to move but showed no indication of letting go.  
  
"Come on Sam, open your eyes." Janet said, her voice calm despite her obvious discomfort. With her free hand she began to rub the back of Sam's hand. "Your Dad's here."  
  
Sam opened her eyes, briefly closing them against the harsh lighting before trying again. Jacob had taken control and moved to the bedside opposite Janet and Daniel letting his hand rest on her bare shoulder.  
  
Sam looked around the room, her gaze resting on everyone for a moment before stopping on her father.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hey Sammy." Jacob smiled. "You're alright, you're at the SGC."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Sam, honey." Janet resumed stroking the hand imprisoning her wrist. "You're hurting me."  
  
Sam looked confused then realized she had a death grip on Janet's wrist. She pulled her hand away as if she was burned, her tormenters words echoing in her mind, 'You're weak, you only hurt those around you.'  
  
"God.I'm sorry Janet, I.I didn't mean."  
  
"Shh, Sam it's alright." Janet brushed the hair from Sam's forehead, alarmed that her friend had begun to cry.  
  
"Alright people, you can visit later. Everyone out." Hammond ordered. Janet nodded her appreciation to the general as everyone filed out, wishing Sam well and telling her they'd be back.  
  
Janet sat on the edge of Sam's bed, her heart breaking at Sam's barely audible requests for forgiveness.  
  
"Sam, it's okay. You didn't hurt me." Janet tried to calm her, gently rubbing her arm.  
  
"I did." Sam pulled away from Janet, turning her back to her before continuing. "He was right, I hurt everyone I love. I am weak."  
  
Janet couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No Sam, you are far from."  
  
"Janet, don't. Please. Please just leave me alone."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"No. Janet please. I don't.I don't want to hurt you again." Sam's voice was little more then a whisper but her pain was clear.  
  
Janet stood and pulled the covers around Sam's shoulders. She paused by the door, turned down the lights and whispered, "You are far from weak, Samantha Carter. You're the strongest person I know."  
  
As soon as she heard the door close Sam allowed herself to cry freely. She was confused, she didn't know what to believe anymore.  
  
"Sir, they didn't just torture her physically." Janet announced as she walked into General Hammond's office causing two sets of concerned eyes to shoot up.  
  
"Are you telling me that bastard."  
  
"Jacob." General Hammond warned.  
  
"No sir! I believe they attacked her mind. My guess is the Goa'uld picked Sa. Major Carter because she was the only woman. One of her biggest fears is she will let the guys down.  
  
"I'm not saying she has any type of on going problems but sometimes 'it's hard to feel like one of the guys.' It's not too bad here, but I've had assignments where I couldn't get anything accomplished because the men wouldn't follow orders. Being a Doctor I probably had it easy though. If I had to guess-just from reading the report of the Major's first encounter with Colonel O'Neill she probably didn't have it so easy."  
  
"No, she didn't." Jacob spoke up. "She had one CO that harassed her terribly, he belittled her, wouldn't listen to any of her ideas or suggestions. For a long time she just dealt with it, she was green, she would write up her proposals and give them to someone else to turn in just so they would get noticed. Thank God her friends convinced her to put in for a transfer. She had to go over his head to do it too. I was there when he confronted her about it. The man certainly had a set of lungs on him. I truly believe that if I hadn't been standing there he would have hit her."  
  
George shook his head, he remembered that incident well. The two of them talked into the night about it. "I would hope she knows that no one here thinks any less of her because of her gender. She is one of my most valuable officers!"  
  
"I'm sure she knows that, General, and like I said before I don't believe this is a major issue for her now." Janet sighed and leaned back in her chair. "But... old wounds are easily opened. Past assignments, old doubts lingering just below the surface.and then you add physical pain. Who knows what he told her, sixteen hours is a long time."  
  
"Do we need to worry?"  
  
"I'm not sure, sir. She kept apologizing for hurting me and then she said 'He was right' and asked me to leave. I really need to talk with her more before I can give you an answer."  
  
"May I see her?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. But try not to wake her if she's sleeping."  
  
"Thank you." Jacob left heading for Sam's room. The lights were dimmed, and as he approached her bed he could hear her trying to muffle her sobs. "Oh, Sam."  
  
"Leave me alone," she sobbed into her pillow.  
  
"I can't do that." Jacob sat on her bed and brushed her hair back. "Talk to me, Sam."  
  
Sam let out a sigh, sat up, and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm resigning."  
  
"The hell you are."  
  
"I can't do it anymore. I don't want to be a burden to the team."  
  
"Sam, don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Damn it, dad! They had to take care of me, they were tortured worse than me and still managed to kill that bastard!"  
  
"No, Sam, they." Jacob tried to interrupt.  
  
"AND I slept through it!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Samantha, listen to me!" Jacob grabbed her by the shoulders. "They weren't tortured. Not like you."  
  
"What about Colonel O'Neill, I saw the blood." Sam yelled, trying to shake herself free of her father's grasp.  
  
"They were taken, slapped around. Hell! Jack said they didn't even ask him any questions!"  
  
Jack chose that moment to enter the room, "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"You call that nothing!" Sam continued to yell, pointing to Jack's crutches.  
  
"Easy, Carter. It's no big deal."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir." Jacob pulled Sam into his arms as she began to sob again, as Jack look on questioningly  
  
"They told her you were tortured worse than she was."  
  
"Ah, Carter." Jack moved closer, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Sam, look at me."  
  
Sam turned her head slightly, refusing to let go of her father.  
  
"If anyone here should be sorry it's me. They didn't touch us, I mean they literally knocked me to my knees and back-handed me. That's it. When you were brought back, no one had been injured."  
  
"Your leg." Sam spoke into her father's shoulder.  
  
"We ambushed the villagers when they came in the morning. That damned boy stabbed me. That's when Daniel got hurt too."  
  
"Jaffa?"  
  
"Nope, not a one."  
  
"But he said, three Jaffa had to escort you after, after." Sam released her grip on father but was unable to finish the sentence.  
  
"O'Neill is correct." Teal'c said as he walked into the room with Daniel at his side. "There were no Jaffa on the planet."  
  
"And before the fight we were all alright. Well, except for you." Daniel smiled as he sat on her bed. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"It wasn't that bad," she answered softly, pulling her knees to her chest.  
  
"You almost died. I don't know how the hell you made that run. I was tripping all over myself and I only had a leg wound."  
  
"My legs were fine." Sam countered.  
  
"Yes, they were," Janet finally spoke up from the doorway. She moved around next to Jacob, "but you had a serious concussion, seven deep burns across your stomach, a bullet wound, three broken ribs, and a four inch puncture wound in your shoulder. Not to mention the blood loss. I still find it hard to believe you could think clearly enough to dial home."  
  
"Come on, Janet. It wasn't that bad, was it?"  
  
"Sam, it was bad. Bad enough that we couldn't completely heal you." Jacob said.  
  
"The bullet wound in your back should heal okay and you still have some minor burns on your shoulder. But you're gonna be fine. Selmac and Jacob saved your life, Sam." Janet explained.  
  
Sam placed her head on her knees as she tried to process the information. "So there were no Jaffa on the planet?"  
  
"Only Teal'c."  
  
"And no one else was hurt badly?"  
  
"That is correct." Teal'c answered before Jack could.  
  
Sam sighed and lifted her head to look at Jack. "I'd still like to resign from SG-1."  
  
As everyone started talking at once, Sam held up her hand and continued. "My actions put the team at risk, I don't deserve."  
  
"Major!" Jack barked causing everyone to jump. "Don't you dare finish that sentence! If there is anyone to blame it would be me. You were gone for sixteen hours, you returned in obvious pain, but I was too thick headed to say or do anything about it."  
  
"Sir, I don't believe General Hammond would agree."  
  
"That's enough, people." The General's voice was soft but firm. "First of all I want you all to stop pre-empting my decisions. Secondly, Major, I do not agree with you. If I had to re-assign every officer who didn't report a serious injury while on a mission I wouldn't have any officers left!  
  
"And Colonel, there wasn't a thing you could have done even if you had known about the Major's injuries. If anything that knowledge may have seriously compromised your escape. If Teal'c was shocked when he saw them how do you think you would have reacted?  
  
"I don't want to hear any more about you resigning, Major. SG-1 is on down time for a month, and once you are released from this infirmary I do not want to see you anywhere in this facility till that month is up. Anywhere, Major. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
A chorus of yes sir's and one 'indeed' was heard before the general turned and left the room, leaving six stunned people in his wake.  
  
"So." Jack said breaking the silence. "Anyone want to go fishing?"  
  
***fin  
  
Remember! Feed Back! Love it, Hate it, Confused as hell? Please let me know. I'm begging here... 


End file.
